Trickster Heart Hare
by Fauna Greywolf
Summary: I decided it was time for my little honey-bunny to make his debut


Grumpy paced back and forth in his living room, glancing anxiously at the stairs that led to his and Swift Hearts bedroom.

"Calm down Grumpy. You're wearing a rut in the floor."

The blue bear looked at Brave Heart momentarily before resuming his pacing.

"How could they kick me out? I have every right to be in that room."

Tender Heart shook his head, "Not if you are going to carry on like a lunatic every time Swift Heart cries out or flinches."

As if to prove his point a rabbit squeal was heard from upstairs.

"Oh my god." Grumpy lunged for the stairs but was tackled to the ground by Lotsa-Heart and Brave Heart.

"Calm down you loon, I'm sure she's fine."

A door opened and Cozy Heart came down the stairs, waddling into the kitchen. Grumpy sprang up, tumbling the two cousins to the ground as if they weighed nothing at all.

"What's happening? Is she okay? Why did she scream?

Cozy Heart laughed and got a cup of ice. "Ssssssshe's doing fine. Her contraction wasssss jusssst a little more painful then ssssshe thought it wasssss going to be."

Hurrying back upstairs she disappeared into the bedroom.

Rubbing the back of his neck he glanced around his living room.

"I still don't see why everyone has to be here?"

Noble Heart turned a page in the magazine he was reading, "This is an important day to the Care Bear family. It's the birth of the first new cub."

Grumpy scowled at the leader of the Cousins. This was still a special day for him and Swift Heart and he wanted it to be just him and his wife. This was going to be the birth day of his first child and he couldn't even be with Swift Heart because True Heart and Cozy Heart had kicked him out. They told him his carrying on was only making things worse. He couldn't help that he was a nervous wreck.

Looking down at his paw he saw the gold band with Swift Hearts tummy symbol engraved into it. If anything happened to her he would die.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't care as long as it's healthy."

Birthday rolled his eyes, "We all know you want a boy."

"Why do you say that!" Grumpy asked angrily.

Share smiled, "Because you already have a daughter and she turned out beautifully."

"God-daughter." He smiled relaxing a little, "and you're right."

Going into the kitchen he poured himself a cup of coke. About to take a sip, running feet were heard upstairs.

True Heart opened her mouth about to yell when a very loud, "GRUMPY!!!" emitted from the bedroom.

The glass fell to the floor, shattering as Grumpy zoomed up the stairs faster then even Swift Heart could move.

Upon entering the room he saw Swift Heart laying back against a wall of pillows. She was breathing heavily and her fur was sweat soaked. Her belly was still the same size it had been for the past month meaning the baby hadn't been born yet. The contraction passed and she collapsed onto the pillows.

Her eyes rested on the door. "Grumpy?"

He gripped her paw and kissed her above her eyebrow. "I'm here Swift."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I didn't want you to go. I was so scared."

Grumpy's heart broke, how could he have let True Heart and Cozy Heart kick him out when Swift Heart needed him the most. "I'm sorry. But I'm here now and I'm not leaving this time."

She brought his paw to her lips before another contraction hit her.

True Heart hurried over. "Okay Swift Heart. You need to push with this one."

She clamped down on Grumpy's paw.

His eyes were wide as his mouth dropped, "What? Really? It's time already? The baby's coming?"

Swift Heart smiled up at him, "Your gonna be a daddy Grumpy. Aagghh!"

Cozy Heart swabbed her brow with a damp wash cloth. Grumpy helped her to sit up.

"Ready? 1,2,3 push."

The rabbit cousin pushed as Grumpy counted for her. She squeezed tightly on his paw, sweat and tears pouring down her cheeks.

Grumpy squeezed her back, letting her know he wasn't going anywhere. True Heart smiled, "I can see the head Swift Heart. Keep going."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she gave one final push and fell back on the pillows.

The sound of a kit crying filled the room.

Swift Heart opened her eyes to see True Heart crying, smiling, and holding a slightly moist form. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Swift Heart laughed through her tears and looked at Grumpy.

He was starring at his new son, tears gathering.

True Heart wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to his mother. "Come on Cozy Heart, lets leave them alone. We can tell the others what it is."

Cozy Heart smiled at Swift Heart before closing the door.

Grumpy sat on the bed next to Swift Heart and put his arm around her.

She leaned into him and pulled the blanket away slightly.

Their son was dark blue with light blue on the tip of his ears, paws, and around his mouth. His ears were larger then Swift Hearts but his eyes came from Grumpy.

"He's beautiful Swift. Just like you."

She turned up to him, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back. Before they got too deep into the kiss, the little hare gave a small whimper.

"I think he's hungry?" She glanced at Grumpy out of the corner of her eye. Smirking at his blush.

As he turned away slightly Swift Heart steered her boy towards the right place.

When he was suckling happily, Grumpy stroked his cheek. "What are we going to name him?"

Meanwhile, True Heart had just announced that the newest member of the Grumpy house was a boy.

"I knew it. Loyal Heart you owe me 10 bucks."

The dog handed Birthday his money growling.

"Can we see him?"

"Not yet Cheer. I think they want some alone time."

"What's his tummy symbol?"

True Heart stared at Tender Heart, "I forgot to look. We'll know soon enough. You guys will probably go in a few at a time."

The Care Bear family sat for 45 minutes more before Grumpy appeared at the top of the stairs. "We're ready for you guys to see him. Just a heads up, Swift Heart is really tired."

It was decided Tender Heart, Brave Heart, Noble Heart, and Good Luck would see the kit first. As quietly as they could they filed into the bedroom.

Swift Heart handed the baby over to Grumpy so the others could get a closer look.

"Thank goodness he got Swift Hearts good looks." She laughed as Grumpy scowled at Brave Heart.

"What did you name him?"

Grumpy smiled and pulled away the blanket to reveal his sons belly. "This is Trickster Heart Hare, or Trick for short."

On Tricks white tummy was a playing card with a mardi gras colored joker hat on it. The bells at the tip of the hat were shaped like hearts and there was a J in the top left and bottom right corners of the card.

"Noble Heart, would you like to hold him?"

"I would love to Swift Heart."

Grumpy reluctantly handed his son over. It had been a long time since Noble Heart had handled a cub, but his hands remembered what to do. He slowly rocked Trick back and forth while talking to him.

Swift Heart felt even sleepier now, as she remembered this was how Noble Heart had gotten the cousins to sleep. Without realizing it, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Grumpy noticed however and motioned to the others to leave quietly. He left last, smiling at Swift heart and shutting the door.


End file.
